Up All Night
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are up all night... the reason is a little unexpected. A crazy thing going in my head, just thought the reaction would've been like this!


AN: Just a crazy idea that I had stewing in my head-Sometimes it's not who we expect. As always, I don't own a thing…

"Alright, I've had enough!" he growled, rolling away from his wife. It was four AM, the couple next door to them had been going at it like rabbits for the past three hours. Loudly. Bed banging against the wall loudly. Barely muffled screams loudly.

Her hand on his shoulder stilled his ascent. "Honey, forget it. The walls to this hotel they set us up in are really thin; they can't help it. Besides," she said, grinning at him. "we usually are the ones making all that noise."

That earned a little flush from him. "Come here, Momma," he said, wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss on her neck. His top hand slid slowly down her side to rest on her rounded belly. He was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "I know. I just am concerned about you and junior there…"

"Derek, we're fine." She started to snicker, trying unsuccessfully to hold it in.

"What?"

She had a peal of laughter this time. "Oh, I can't."

She felt him smile against her neck. "Come on, baby girl. Spill."

"Okay," she said, turning to face him. "I am just curious to know who the hell is over there? I mean, really… that guy has staying power!"

"Penelope!"

"Oh, no, honey!" she quickly kissed his pouty lips. "Whomever he is, he doesn't hold a candle. I swear." He couldn't doubt the sincerity on her face.

"Don't forget it, ever," he harrumphed, starting to close his eyes.

She started to snicker again, she couldn't help it.

"What?" This time, the irritation was prevalent in his voice.

"Seriously, Derek," she said, trying to get him to think. "That bed has been hitting the wall for 45 minutes. Holy cow! That's almost inhuman…" She was laughing in earnest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He rolled his eyes, but laughed too; her laugh always was contagious to him. It was one of the many things that made him fall in love with her. "You're nuts, but I love you anyway."

"I love you, too," she said, giving him a little peck. Then she was quiet for a minute. She was thinking again. "You know, it has to be someone from the Bureau. That's the scary thing. We _know_ those people. They booked the entire hotel for their guests."

"How you talked me into going to this wedding is beyond me. We barely know Adam and Debra anyway..." he grumbled.

Adam Fuchs was the IA agent that investigated her when Battle was shot. Ever since JJ shot Battle while he was holding Adam hostage, Fuchs was an absolute angel to the entire BAU team. He practically genuflected when they walked by. So, he invited the whole team, as well as many others of the FBI, to his wedding at a resort on the beach.

"Oh, come on, now," she said, laughing. "Everyone is here. Just because I'm pregnant and you're a fuddy duddy doesn't mean we get out of-"

"Fuddy duddy!" he growled before pulling her naked body on top of him. His hands ran down her back and positioned her so she was straddling him. "Woman, you're asking for it…"

"Mmmmm hmmm," she said. Soon, they'd be adding to the noise down that hallway.

Check out was at eleven. Penelope did have a hard time getting up, she was awfully tired from many other reasons than just the loud couple next door. Luckily, it was a very short drive back to Quantico. Derek would drive, he seemed to do a lot better now a days on less sleep than she did.

They were set to go, a little before eleven. Derek had their bag slung over his shoulder, and one arm around Penelope. She was pulling the door shut when they heard the couple next door come out. Curiosity made them glance up. Both of them stood, paralyzed with absolute shock.

For leaving the room next door was Spencer Reid and his long time girlfriend, Lila.

They looked nearly as tired as the Morgans did. "Good morning," Reid said, smiling innocently. "Lovely wedding, wasn't it? Did you know that marriage rights were originated in-"

Derek burst out laughing, interrupting the younger man. He clapped a hand onto Reid's shoulder. "My man!" he said, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Damn!…"

Penelope quickly dragged her laughing spouse down the hallway.


End file.
